1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for semiconductor material supply equipment, and more particularly to a system and method for interlocking management for changed material of material supply equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a semiconductor manufacture system with controllers which control various processing steps within the semiconductor manufacture system. For example, material supply equipment system is shown in FIG. 1. In general, in a semiconductor material supply equipment management system 105, a monitor system 111, for example a computer, is coupled to material supply equipment system 114 including many material supply equipment, such as gas supply and chemical supply cylinders or tanks. Conventionally, a user can monitor the whole condition of the semiconductor material supply equipment management system 105 with the monitor system 111, such as volume of gas, flow amount of chemical, and so on.
On the other hand, the monitor system 111 of the semiconductor factory also can be coupled to a procurement and material management system 118 for checking material statistics. However, accidental failure, for example changing wrong material into material supply equipment, happens in the semiconductor factory, that further results in consequently serious problems, such as products scrapped. Furthermore, wrong changing material may damage those operators and the expensive semiconductor manufacture equipment. Furthermore, the changing material records and statistics can""t be traced in case of abnormal condition happening. On the other hand, the changing material records and statistics can""t be automatically established for comparison with original procurement record and statistics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for interlocking management for material supply equipment in semiconductor manufacture management system. Changing material records and statistics can be retrieved and saved in a control and monitor integrated system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus and method for interlocking material supply equipment in semiconductor factory. The control and monitor integrated system can check the changing material records and statistics, and further detects abnormal condition of changing steps.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for interlocking management in the semiconductor material supply equipment system. The control and monitor integrated system can transfer alarm message to material supply equipment and further disable the function of the material supply equipment.
In the present invention, apparatus for interlocking equipment material supply in semiconductor manufacture management system comprises a controller; a bar-code scanner communicating with the controller through a transmission system. The bar-code scanner is for collecting a plurality of bar-code information of the material supply equipment. A plurality of alarm devices are coupled to a plurality of material supply equipment and the controller, that is for receiving a plurality of alarm message from the controller. A method for interlock managing change materials of material supply equipment in semiconductor manufacture management system comprises collecting a changed material information in an material supply equipment. The changed material information is checked by a controller communicated with the material supply equipment. An alarm message is transferred to the material supply equipment from the controller. The corresponding material supply equipment is disabled according to said alarm message.